


Alpha

by sassy_curmudgeon



Series: MMFD- 1sentence Challenge [1]
Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Slice of Life, What-If, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_curmudgeon/pseuds/sassy_curmudgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of a series of 1sentence challenges, detailing the love story between Finn and Rae.  (Post-S2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack at the 1sentence Challenge that I've seen floating around. Basically what it is- They are one word prompts, and you write a sentence for each one. Be warned, I already have an obsessive love of the semi-colon and will use it liberally, as well as other punctuation marks. PLEASE tell me your thoughts and if I should continue with the next 50 theme set words.

#1-Comfort

He squeezes her hand on impulse; except it’s not an impulse anymore, not really.

#2-Kiss

Their first kiss was rash and impetuous, not to mention bloody- still, Finn thought even then that her lips were better than any wine or any sweet thing on earth.

#3-Soft

It would take Rae years to stop hating her flesh and skin; Finn loved the softness of her bare back, her lips and hair and eyes.

#4-Pain

The years seemed to happily meander away of their own accord, and still Finn recalled with stark clarity the agony that had seized him one evening in his seventeenth year, when the girl he loved more than anything had flung a leather jacket at him and turned her back to him.

#5-Potatoes

Finn was shit at cooking, Rae would discover one afternoon when the baked potatoes he had proudly presented her had caved in on themselves before his disbelieving eyes.

#6-Rain

It rained in London quite a bit; Rae was shivering as she entered her tiny flat and her boyfriend greeted her with a smile, a towel and a cup of tea.

#7-Chocolate

His eyes reminded Rae of the creamy truffles she use to devour as a child during Christmas, years before she hid in shame while eating the same ones.

#8-Happiness

Children who had known abandonment also grew up to appreciate the good people in life.

#9-Telephone

This was it, the one thing she would never tell him: Rae would wait until he was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling with a steady rhythm- then she would lean over and whisper over and over how much she loved him; only once so far he’d kissed her the following morning and told her that he had heard her voice in his dreams.

#10-Ears

She didn’t know his back could arch the way it had until her curious tongue flicked a certain spot.

#11-Name

His name, Finn, sounded to him like the word “frog”, something boring and toady- this was before he heard what it sounded like spilling from her lips while she writhed in his bed.

#12-Sensual

It was better than any dog-eared romance novel she had read as a teen, and his skimming hands and skillful tongue made her forget those trashy books.

#13-Death

It was something Rae thought about quite a bit, and even while he gamely discussed it with her, Finn could never shake his uneasiness at Rae’s fascination with the topic.

#14-Sex

He discovered early on that Rae’s saucy mouth extended to every other sphere of their lives- “Pound me to dust”, she said, her eyes intense, and Finn forgot how to breathe.

#15-Touch

He was gentle as his finger tentatively stroked the faded scars on her legs, his smile tremulous.

#16-Weakness

Finn noticed it only days after meeting this loud, brash girl; she smiled impishly at him and first his throat went dry, then his hands trembled slightly- it was enough to ruin his mood because she was _Archie’s_  girl back in those days.

#17-Tears

He balled the leather jacket into his fists as he slid onto the floor of his room.

#18-Speed

There was nothing quite like driving his scooter down a winding road, watching the world dart by in an array of colors.

#19-Wind

When he was helping her move into their London flat he found a short poem she had penned years before, about how much she wished for a better tomorrow and for her to fly, fly away; he kept it tucked into his wallet for many years.

#20-Freedom

Rae explained sheepishly about loving to write because it transported her someplace else; Finn understood more than she realized- he had his music.

#21-Life

They munched on toast and sipped on tea while they bantered about whether they should get a cat or a dog for their one bedroom flat that leaked when it rained.

#22-Jealousy

“It comes with the package when your boyfriend is fit,” her friend said with a shrug; _oh, shut up, Chloe,_ Rae thought darkly.

#23-Hands

When her baby brother had been born when she was almost 17, Rae had kissed his tiny limbs and cried alongside her mum.

#24-Taste

She thought he was honeysuckle, he thought she was marzipan; neither of them would admit it to the other.

#25-Devotion

There would always be naysayers; it was a long process but Rae would come to understand that some people envied what she and Finn had.

#26-Forever

The word had taken on newer meanings as they grew older.

#27-Blood

She would awaken from the throes of an old nightmare that was also part memory with a gasp- she would look around her, confused, until Finn’s lips would ghost across her neck in steadying comfort.

#28-Sickness

“You’re actin’ mental!” he shouted so thoughtlessly that one day as they fought over something stupid; when her eyes welled with tears Finn felt the burning, churning in his belly.

#29-Melody

Rae didn’t know Finn could carry a tune, until she heard him trying to ease their newborn son to sleep.

#30-Star

He tattooed it on his ribs, right above her name; when she demanded to know why he had done something that dumb and probably painful, Finn smiled and said it was worth it to know she was part of him permanently.

#31-Home

Rae rubbed his hands to warm them while on holiday with the gang; his gaze was burning and intimate.

#32-Confusion

“I don’t believe ya,” and yet Finn was confident that she would be his.

#33-Fear

Linda never spoke of it openly, the horrifying, sinking realization that had hit her as soon as she had come home; the house had been too still, and Linda was a mother after all.

#34-Lightning/Thunder

As kids Chloe and she would huddle under a duvet during storms; Chloe burrowed her head into Rae’s shoulder but Rae found the flashes and booms dangerous and exhilarating.

#35-Bonds

Finn felt Rae was safest with Kester Gil- after himself of course- and he encouraged her to nurture her relationship with her old therapist as well as Karim.

#36-Technology

For his 25th birthday, she presented him with the newest, coolest thing in music- it was called an iPod, and while Finn grinned and thanked her, Rae knew he preferred their records more when the iPod began to collect dust.

#37-Market

Karim kissed her mum with such loving enthusiasm as he brought home the groceries for the week; the truth was that Rae learned quite a bit from watching them through the years.

#38-Gift

After watching his wife struggle finding a place in the busy London job market, and then seeing how halfhearted she was about it, Finn abruptly changed his career plans and told Rae to quit her job and focus on her writing.

#39-Smile

Rae thought Chloe had the loveliest smile to ever grace any woman.

#40-Innocence

He met her during a carefree time, during the golden days of summer of their youth- he could not recall a moment when the young girl had not intrigued him.

#41-Completion

One Christmas they somehow convinced everyone to come up to London to be with them for a change- the gang, their families and even Kester and his wife; Rae had cooked in a hurry (bad idea) the power blinked out and they had finished their evening huddled by candlelight.

#42-Sky

He watched a flock of birds stream across the sky and marveled at their flight and freedom; if he was reincarnated as a bird he hoped he could somehow find his way to her in some other life.

#43-Clouds

When she had been a child, Rae had liked to make up shapes in the clouds; she was startled when Finn pointed up to the sky and remarked that it looked like a lion wearing a crown.

#44-Heaven

He was a simple lad, give him a warm bed with his girl and a life full of sex and music.

#45-Hell

Finn sat in the bloody Swan in his dad’s borrowed suit, Rae wasn’t even there and he felt more hopeless and miserable than he could recall feeling since his mum left.

#46-Sun

“But what will happen once the sun expands like the bloke said on that science channel?” Rae asked with wide eyes during breakfast; Finn shrugged, “We’ll get an extra crispy tan?” and then hid a smirk as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

#47-Moon

When she was around 3 or 4, she thought the moon followed her everywhere she went; of course she blurted that out to him one day while disgustingly drunk.

#48-Waves

Their daughter inherited Rae’s shiny dark hair that looked like an undulating river.

#49-Hair

They weren’t church goers by any means; on lazy Sundays she would do her crossword puzzles on her comfy green armchair by the window, and he studied her rich brown sunlit hair with the same intensity.

#50-Supernova

Their first time together, fireworks exploded behind Rae’s closed eyelids.


	2. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next installment of my 1sentence challenge for the MMFD fandom :)

#1- Walking

It cleared his head, especially when he was no longer a young man.

#2- Waltz

She scoffed and he winced as they tripped over each other’s feet at Izzy and Chop’s wedding- Finn held her close as they practiced later on in the warm intimacy of their own bedroom.

#3- Wishes

Rae had been scarred early on in life, nevertheless she wanted their children- if they had any- to know the importance of kind thoughts and an open heart.

#4- Wonder

She kept the memory of her sweet little Tix in the deepest recesses of her heart, never to be taken from her; she would weep as the years went by, at the unfairness of death to snatch someone so young and good, and ached with the question- would she ever see her again?

#5- Worry

Finn could not fucking believe what a knobhead he had been to the new girl at first, because now she had crept into his dreams- the lads at the pub would for sure notice his distraction, he thought helplessly.

#6- Whimsy

She could feel her husband’s eyes on her as she slowly undid the clasps of her bra; turning and meeting his gaze, Rae let the garment slide to the ground.

#7- Waste/Wasteland

The only way to describe the dark wreckage that were her early teen years, now in her memory.

#8- Whiskey and rum

Chloe wrinkled her nose and coughed while Rae laughed and teased her. 

#9- War

At 16 there had been a mutiny in her heart at the question of whether she should leave him or not- broken shadow that she had been.

#10- Weddings

"What do ya reckon?" he asked with deceptive calm "makin’ it official and proper like?"- Rae affected a contemplative air, "I suppose so"; both would later cry as they rang their families.

#11- Birthday

Finn licked the batter from her fingers as they laughed about his ruined cake- nothing stupid she ever did seemed to disappoint him.

#12- Blessing

Karim spoke the soothing Arabic words beside his wife and daughters on Friday nights, and though Rae never joined in she respected what the others had and sat quietly.

#13- Bias

Rae scoffed at Finn’s insistence that his preference was dark hair, voluptuousness and smarts; she never reminded his that every single girl before her had been skinny and gorgeous. 

#14- Burning

After hearing from Archie how she had almost thrashed him at the leisure center, Finn was unable to sleep, picturing her in a rage, eyes wide and beautiful- his hand crept into his boxers as he lay in a guilty flush. 

#15- Breathing

He would lie awake at night and listen to her.

#16- Breaking

They weren’t perfect, their tempers mostly at odd- he would simmer while she would explode- yet while they were sometimes bent, they made sure to never break and never go to sleep angry with each other. 

#17- Belief

Finn didn’t understand for years why Rae insisted on teaching the kids about Father Christmas and other myths and stories of magic.

#18- Balloon

She let it escape her hand and both watched the red orb dance wildly in the autumn wind before disappearing.

#19- Balcony

They bought their house just outside of London when Rae had been pregnant with Grayson, and Finn wanted a sunny place for Rae to relax and read.

#20- Bane

Finn swore to Chop that Rae Earl was the bane of his existence, but Chop knew this was bullshit- Rae’s eyes followed Archie, yet Finn’s eyes followed her.

#21- Quiet

He worried when she had nothing to say, as it could signal so much.

#22- Quirks

Rae insisted on color separating her sweets into divisions of four and marking her initials into pies and tarts she would make.

#23- Question

They didn’t ever ask if the other one was happy; Finn thought it was pointless and obvious, himself.

#24- Quarrel

The remnants of her past clung stubbornly into her twenties; once at 21, he had told her she was gorgeous with such touching loyalty and she had snapped at him and stormed off.

#25- Quitting

She’d had her second serious doubts as she’d enter his shitty London flat with her suitcases- “This is moving too fast” she whispered, swallowing a lump of fear, “Then how can we make it slow down?” he’d asked patiently.

#26- Jump

Finn had a recurring dream where he was standing on a precipise and suddenly made a mad leap, his breath cut short and his stomach jolting. 

#27- Jester

Chop would always be burned into Rae’s memory as the lighthearted boy who had accepted her, made her laugh, and had been the first to stand and applaud her courage.

#28- Jousting

"But imagine if lads still did it," Rae said with a sigh, and Finn chuckled, "People don’t ride horses anymore unless they’re rich, Rae."

#29- Jewel

He found it in a cramped London store that was going out of business- He thought the pretty opal pin would look lovely on his girl. 

#30- Just

What Rae admired the most about Kester was how much he truly cared and how he always, always tried to do the right thing. 

#31- Smirk

"To. Be. Continued."

#32- Sorrow

Hours after his dad’s funeral, Finn rummaged through an old box that his dad had kept locked in the nightstand by his bed; inside were love letters he had written to his runaway wife and never sent, as well as their marriage certificate and photographs that he had preserved with care.

#33- Stupidity

Finn bemoaned his lack of eloquence which to him meant he lacked brains, and Rae would always kiss him and declare him perfect and wonderful.

#34- Serenade

Chop and Archie always made a big, embarrassing, drunken and  _loud_  spectacle of her birthdays.

#35- Sarcasm

Nothing could ever top his Rae, Finn thought with pride.

#36- Sordid

It took a lot of willpower on his part not to be bash Liam Owen’s face in whenever the arsehole crossed his path somewhere- he would never forgive him for the comment about Rae not being an ‘oilpainting’.

#37- Soliloquy

At Kester’s funeral, Rae insisted on being allowed to speak; not a dry eye had been present as Rae cried while thanking Kester Gil, who had saved her life and had been her champion, defender, and the greatest man she had ever known.

#38- Soujourn

When he noticed that Rae was beginning to rub her faded scars again in distress, he flew them to France to see the Eiffel Tower- even though he thought the building or whatever it was stupid and overpriced.

#39- Share

She’s never had a sibling during her childhood, Samira was born when she was almost 17, and neither was Finn so they had been keen on giving Grayson a sibling close to his age. 

#40- Solitary

They could handle being alone, Finn with his scooter and Rae with her diary.

#41- Nowhere

Finn loathed the small town of Stamford and the bright lights of London called to him. 

#42- Neutral

Whenever Rae pointed out another girl’s looks wistfully, Finn always shrugged and replied something prosaic. 

#43- Nuance

Like the ocean ebbing and retreating from the shoreline, Finn knew Rae’s moods were fleeting. 

#44- Near

The morning after their first time, Finn had started to dress and tiptoe out, until Rae pulled him back in with a sleepy murmur- “It’s too early, Finn.”

#45- Natural

She didn’t dye her hair or wear makeup, Finn noticed when he had first met her; later he wondered  _why_  he’d noticed.

#46- Horizon

As a young girl Rae had stared hard at where the sky met the land and had made herself believe that a giant hand had drawn that line. 

#47- Valiant

After Finn had smashed Big G’s face in for bullying her, Rae drew a picture of him in full knight attire, and white stallion, and a raging erection meant for her.

#48- Virtuous

Karim was the most loyal, patient man she had ever met, Rae thought as she noticed his beard had more flecks of white; his smile, however, was as genial and kind as ever.

#49- Victory

We live in a prison within our minds, thought Rae, but now she knew that she alone _could_  conquer it.

#50- Defeat

Finn threw the leather jacket away days after they got back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next set is called ‘Gamma’. I hope you like it so far :)


End file.
